Mysteries Of The Past
by Billie1
Summary: Doggett POV. What would happen if something was found out about their past?


Title: Mysteries Of The Past

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to CC and 1013. I just borrowed them!

Summary: Doggett POV. What would happen if something was found out about their past?

I arrived at work this morning with a smile on my face. This was gonna be yet another fun day at work. Nothing but reports to fill out. I walked into the office and looked over at Monica. "Morning." I said and took a seat at my desk and turned my computer on. "You ready for this fun filled day?" I joked with her.

"Oh yeah. I just can't wait for it. I thought I'd come in early." She smiles at me.

I nod and pull out the files. "When does Skinner want these by?"

"I think he said by tonight."

"Oh great." I say and look over this one file and then start typing up my notes and findings. Just then the phone rings. I reach over and answer it.

"Hello?" I say when I put it to my ear.

"Agent John Doggett?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You have an outside call from a Linda Doggett."

"I'll take it." I wait for the call to be put through. I wonder why my mother is calling me.. and at work?

"John?"

"Mom? What's going on? Why are you calling me at work?"

"I'm moving in with my sister down south. I was just wondering if you could stop by and get what thing you want that are still here."

I'm shocked my mom is moving. She never once mentioned this to me before. "Um, sure. Can I come after work though. I get out at five but I'm sure I can get out at… four maybe."

"That's fine John. Thanks I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I smile and hang up the phone. I look over at Monica and she's just doing the paper work and I'm sure she heard my part of the conversation though. I can't wait until I get out.

Hours pass and we hand in all the reports we needed to get done. I'll have to remember to start doing these as we go along so we don't have that many. I look over to Monica as we're walking to our cars. "Have a good night Mon, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too John, night." She says as she gets in her car.

I get in mine and then head to my mothers. It doesn't take me long before I get there. I get out of my car and walk to the door. I knock and wait for her to answer it. When she does she smiles at me. "John, come in. I have a lot of my stuff boxed up already. I wasn't sure what you wanted from your room so I didn't touch it yet."

I nod at her. "What made you decide to move?"

"So I can be closer to your aunt. I'm keeping the house John. And I'm coming back for summers. But I'm going to be down there during winters. That's why I'm taking most my things. But your old room will be hers' when she comes up with me."

"Oh, I see. Ok." I say and walk towards my room.

"There's boxes in there already for you." She yells out to me.

I smile and walk into my room and kind of shut the door and look around. Where to start? I walk over to my bed and sit down. Man I have a lot of memories of this place. I smile and walk over to my closest and pull some things out and go through them. I can't believe I still have things from school. MAN! What was I thinking? I toss those into a garbage bag and keep going. I find my year books and put those into a box to keep. I'll go through those later at home.

A few hours pass and I have my room pretty much cleared out. I can't believe it. I them remember one place I haven't cleared out yet. Under my bed and mattress. I lift the mattress and pull out magazines. I sit on my bed and flip through them. I remember when I got these when I was 20. These where like a bible for men. I flip through them before I throw them away. Even though I was in college I still didn't let my mom know I had them. She'd kill me. It's then I see one picture that blows me away. I turn back to the page and look at it. It can't be…can it? I turn back one more page and read the name. I then look at the pictures. Oh man, I smile and read through the short information given there.

I put this in my box to take home with me. I take my things out to my truck and then help my mom with a few things. When I'm done I hug and kiss my mom. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work to help you with some things if you need it."

"Thanks John." She tells me and I then leave and head to my truck. I get in and drive towards home. I decide to make an unexpected stop. I park my car and grab the magazine from the box and walk to the front door and knock. A few minutes later there's an answer.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I had to stop by. I found something. It may be something good for a case."

"Oh, well come in." She backs up and lets me walk in. I smile and then walk over to the couch and take a seat. She walks over and takes a seat next to me. I keep the magazine hidden until I'm ready to show her.

"So, what's this new case?" She asks me.

I look at her. "Well I was at my moms cleaning out things and I ran a crossed something rather.. Puzzling." I start off telling her. "Now please stay open to this." I say and hold the book out to her. "There's a very interesting picture on page 24." I smile at her and sit back. She takes the magazine with a little hesitation. She turns to page 24 and her mouth gasps open and she drops the magazine. "What's wrong Monica?" I smile at her.

"Um…where … where did you get this?"

"Well a 20 year old boy does buy things like this.. But what I don't get it why does a girl her age be in one?"

"Um.. She was 18."

"Yeah, but why…why is she.. you?" I ask her and watch her face.

She blushes and glances up at me. "Um, I uh… needed money for college and I couldn't find a job right away . A friend got me to do this and it paid good. "

I look at her shocked. "How long do men keep these for anyway? How was I supposed to know anyone I knew would find out?"

"Well I didn't mean to keep them. I found them while I was going though my things from my mom's." I smile at her.

She just looks down at it.

"You looked great." She smiles at me then. "Is there where I say I liked this picture the best when I got this magazine?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I would have hung it up but I was afraid of what my mom would think."

"Oh my god!" She laughs.

"So, know I guess I get to say I'm friends with a center-fold?"

"You do and I'll hurt you!"

"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do there center-fold?"

"JONATHAN JAY DOGGETT!" She yells with a smile and lunges towards me and tickles me. Man I wish I never told her I was ticklish. "Your so lucky I don't have my gun right now!"

"Ok, ok, I give!" I laugh with her on top of me. I look up at her and smile. I then reach up and pull her down into a kiss. I'm shocked to feel her stop tickling me and start kissing me back. I was sure she would have pushed away and ran for the gun. She pulls back from me and smiles. I run my finger down the side of her face. I then decide to break this silence. "Would you please sign my magazine Miss Center-fold?" We both bust out laughing and I lay on her couch with her in my arms. Who would have thought I'd be seeing a woman like this. I smile and think life couldn't get any better.

The End.


End file.
